hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2008 Pacific hurricane season
July Week 5 Hurricane Hernan AoI: Off Costa Rica Looks pretty good on satellite, it might follow Genevieve in its track, which followed Fausto, which followed Elida, which followed 5E, which followed Douglas, which followed Christina, which followed Boris, which -*yawn*. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 92E. INVEST SHIPS predicts a hurricane, that's right, another one. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Hernan At least, I think it's the same system, correct me if I'm wrong. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) 15:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hurricane Hernan Hello? The East Pacific is about to literally explode. You'll see. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I can believe it. There's a lot of crap floatin' around out there, stirring up trouble. Hernan makes four straight hurricanes for EPAC. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 95E. INVEST AoI: SW of Nicaragua Hmm, it looks like this might follow Genevieve in its tracks, unless it does something unexpected. 2007Astro'sHurricane 13:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) 95E. INVEST For once, I was right, because I put an AoI on every single ITCZ system. :P 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :HWRF predicts a cat 4 to follow Hernan. *Borat* Wowowoouwa! 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:38, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::This storm looks far better organized than NHC claims it is http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/goes/flt/t8/vis.jpg. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 01:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) 93E. INVEST AoI: South of Baja California It looks rather well-developed, but most models don't develop anything. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) 93E. INVEST Expected only to be a TD, but also predicted to hit LOS ANGELES! 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Low risk of development, and its going to hit Baja California any time now, so I see nothing major other than some rain and wind. - Enzo Aquarius 04:27, 3 August 2008 (UTC) August Week One AoI: Gulf of Tehuantepec Just redeveloped from the Atlantic. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) 01C.Kika AoI: Central Pacific Well, I don't know what else to call it. Some models actually develop something, with GFS strengthening it and heading it towards Hawaii. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:33, 2 August 2008 (UTC) 92C. INVEST Woot, another CPac invest! Both GFDL and SHIPS strengthen this to a hurricane, and unlike the other invests, this one has a lot more model agreement, and since many models survive it beyond 5 days, it might even enter the west Pacific. Kika, anyone? 2007Astro'sHurricane 13:57, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression One-C HA! Yes! Please develop. More, more, more. Come on! -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 05:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kika Uhhhhh...Sky, it's already there. Official CPHC marks it as Kika. Jake52 10:09, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Yay! It could last a while as a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::If it can survive the transition into the west Pacific as a TS, it will hit some very warm water, the warmest in the world, and strengthen rapidly, and if it does then Japan might need to watch this one, but then again it can weaken back to a TD, or who knows, maybe this could pull a Ioke. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::KIKA!!! YEAH!! I am way too excited right now. I love it when the Central Pacific gets fired up. You should've seen me for Ioke in 2006. It was incredible to watch that thing grow into a beast of West Pacific proportions. Kika seems like more modest entertainment but entertainment nonetheless. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 19:21, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Back down to a TD. 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:47, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Back up to a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:14, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Back down to TD. --Patteroast 13:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Now a remnant low with occasional convective flaring, but it might sustain itself as it heads into the WPac and warmer water later today. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: Nicaragua ''Another Panama system associated with ITCZ. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:34, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Iselle AoI: Costa Rica Why don't we just ignore the EPac because it's so boring? 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:07, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Why did you even post this if it doesn't interest you? I think EPAC has its moments, but isn't as exciting as the Atlantic or the Western Pacific. EPAC's actually had three more storms than the ATL (four if you count TD Five-E) -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 19:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Who said, that EPac is boring? One hurricane and 3 invests at the same time appears pretty impressive. -- 19:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 96E. INVEST Well, because... it isn't so boring anymore! SHIPS predicts a cat. 3 in four days, and some models even give it the chance to enter the Gulf, and you know what that means...ETERNAL DOOM! Could be one to watch. 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Nope, headed west just like everybody else (northwest in this case). Only BAMS takes it toward the Mexican coast. It does, however, seem like something's wanting to make mischief out there. There's a lot of activity in the Pacific right now. Two invests in EPAC plus one in CPAC (oddly the least impressive of the two disturbances over there) on top of Hernan and Kika. SHF5 and SHIPS has I96 at 95 knots in 48 and 72 hrs respectively. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::SHIPS makes it a hurricane within 24 hours, then a cat. 3 within 72 hours, GFDL does similarly but explodes it to a cat. 4 at the end of the model run. 2007Astro'sHurricane 20:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical depression 10E It's forecast to strengthen into a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Iselle There you have it! One after another. Supposed to be a fish but GFDL predicts landfall on Baja. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: Central Pacific Um, the TWO at CPHC just got very crowded. Along with Kika, two other disturbances are mentioned as places to watch. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) 93C. INVEST Hmm, expected to turn back towards Hawaii and may be affected by Kika, possibly resulting in a Fujiwara! Well, I guess you were right. 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :No it's not, it's headed into the West Pacific http://euler.atmos.colostate.edu/~vigh/guidance/cenpac/track_early2.png, which I think is the only place this one's going to do anything. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Poof. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) 94E. INVEST To add to that succesful prediction, here's one more! Expected to head towards Hawaii along with Kika, possibly strengthening, and the potential for a Fujiwara! 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Shut up with the Fujiwara sh!t. You have a Fujiwara fetish and it's getting tiresome. This one I think has potential. I was getting a little confused, the Colorado State page doesn't have this one up yet. I think it's got a chance to do something once it's in CPAC. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::It might hit Hawaii as a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 20:38, 8 August 2008 (UTC) =94C. INVEST = Now in CPac. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: SW of Costa Rica Yay, another ITCZ- *snore*. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Julio AoI: SE of Mexico Duh, ITCZ again. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Now medium-risk by NHC. 2007Astro'sHurricane 00:33, 22 August 2008 (UTC) 97E. INVEST There you have it. Sort of monotonic, huh? 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression 11-E It's expected to be a TS soon, and it's especially exciting because it could enter the California/Arizona border, and might even join the other systems to cause a rain event in S. Ontario. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:26, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Julio It's a TS, and because it's heading north, it broke the endless monotone regime of the EPac. 2007Astro'sHurricane 17:07, 24 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: Gulf of Tehuantepec Definitely maybe. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:23, 27 August 2008 (UTC) AoI: West of Costa Rica Certainly possibly. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:41, 28 August 2008 (UTC) 95C.INVEST Near Hawaii. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:46, 31 August 2008 (UTC) September Wow, we haven't been keeping up! Lots of info missing here. Bob rulz 06:46, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Week Two 13E.Lowell Tropical Storm Lowell Now dissipating southwest of Baja. Bob rulz 06:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Huge flare-up right before landfall but it's finally toast now. Bob rulz 19:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Remnants of Lowell affecting Southern Ontario and much of the US today. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:44, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I see how remnants of Lowell could get up that far. I think Lowell just got absorbed into the pre-existing frontal system. Hopefully it didn't rain too bad in Mexico. Julio, from what I understand, was more than they needed (two people died in floods). -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 18:29, 13 September 2008 (UTC) 99E.INVEST Not quite sure what's being looked at here...I see some rainshowers over southwestern Mexico but not really anything over the water. Isn't even mentioned in the TWO. Bob rulz 06:46, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :It's gone. Bob rulz 19:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) 90E. INVEST Another one. 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I thought this one had a chance for a second but then it got really cozy with Mexico. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 00:15, 23 September 2008 (UTC) 96C. INVEST You may not think this will turn out to be much, but, umm...IT HAS AN EYE!!! 2007Astro'sHurricane 13:32, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Invests don't have eyes, but a dry slot near the center can make it appear like an eye. Bob rulz 14:14, 29 September 2008 (UTC) 15E. NORBERT AoI: Gulf of Tehuantepec A very large and disorganised system, some models predict interaction with Caribbean lows. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) 91E.INVEST Now an invest. Bob rulz 14:13, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Models are split between doing two things with this system. One side favours 91E re-emerging into the Gulf, and just maybe developing it in the Atlantic basin (proponents: CMC, mm5fsu-merge, NOGAPS, UKMET, LBAR). The other side favours the system becoming a very strong hurricane in the Pacific and probably making landfall on an unusual area of Mexico (proponents: GFDL, GFS, HWRF, BAMM, SHIPS). Maybe the result will be a mix between the two, but this will likely be quite interesting to watch. NHC likes it. Only time will tell. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:36, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know. Looks pretty sick right now. Bob rulz 03:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Now high risk on TWO. Looks better on satellite but still not great. TCFA has been issued. Bob rulz 18:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression 15-E Now a depression, but a huge amount of uncertainty, nearly stationary, and forecast to become a hurricane. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Norbert Rapid strengthening is "possible", NHC says. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:12, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm hoping that this one will strengthen quite a bit; I'm sick of all these lame, weak storms that the East Pacific has been giving us this year. Also, if a trough can pick this up just at the right time I'm hoping that its moisture will be drawn up and hit us here in Salt Lake City. We could use the rain. Bob rulz 18:12, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Hurricane Norbert A cat. 1 now, could become a major. Looks like remnants will affect Utah area and both GFDL and HWRF are predicting a cat. 4 when it emerges in the Tehachapi Sea. 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :At last, an eye! I hope Mexico's paying attention, 'cause Norby's headed for a Baja vacation. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 02:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Major Hurricane Norbert Wow! In one fell swoop, Norbert just became EPac's strongest storm of the season. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:01, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Satellite images show a very warm and almost perfectly round eye - Norbert is clearly still intensifying. 115 knots was the last estimate. Recon will be in this storm - which is rare. Squarethecircle 22:37, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Is the M and L dots are the new things on NHC maps? Quite useful. Storm's Eye 01:52, 9 October 2008 (UTC) It probably won't hit us here in Salt Lake City but with this huge early winter storm hitting us we won't be needing it anymore. It's weakened considerably now; if only recon could've gone in one day earlier. Bob rulz 14:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Wow! Back up to a cat 3! It might even restrengthen to a major once it passes Baja! It's expected to merge with that system that gave you the winter storm (Really?? A winter storm? With snow? In Utah? In October??), and that's supposed to give Saskatchewan a major snowstorm by Sunday. It's also reduced in size. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wow! I just checked the weather forecast for Salt Lake City and it appears you will get another six inches of snow before this storm moves out. Amazing! I live in S. Ontario and we're getting 20C (almost 70F) weather! That must be a really strong trough. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::This is a strong hit for Mexico, comparable to John in 2006. We'll see how bad the damage is. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 19:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) 14E.MARIE AoI: SW of Mexico Currently low-risk on TWO, but NHC says conditions are eventually favourable. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:36, 29 September 2008 (UTC) 92E. INVEST Now an invest, medium-risk. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Marie Tropical storm now. Will reach cooler waters pretty rapidly though. Bob rulz 18:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Hurricane Marie Now a hurricane, cat. 1. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:08, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :It's pretty much gone now. Bob rulz 18:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) 16E. ODILE 92E. INVEST AoI: West of Costa Rica Sorry to bore you with another ITCZ system, but models seem to be predicting formation. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:36, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :NHC doesn't like this very much, but a lot of models like it a lot. Also has an eye-like feature on satellitehttp://www.ssd.noaa.gov/goes/east/epac/avn.jpg. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC) 92E. INVEST Whoops, didn't notice it was an invest. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression 16-E Now a depression. Not expected to strengthen past TS for next 5 days, but it'll meet some very warm water after that. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:34, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Odile Now a TS, expected to reach cat. 1. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:02, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Brushing the coast with heavy rains. Wouldn't be surprised to see some damage reports come out of this. Bob rulz 05:38, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) 97C. INVEST SE of Hawaii. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC) AoI: NW of Hawaii This thing has been slowly drifting southwest, and it looks interesting. Could enter the West Pacific. 2007Astro'sHurricane 20:32, 15 October 2008 (UTC) 17E.SEVENTEEN Tropical Depression Seventeen Wake up guys! Ain't over till it's over. This one's got its work cut out for it but it would make my day if we could have Marco and Polo in the same season. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 13:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) 94E. INVEST Yay, another system has developed, and it looks like this one could head toward the Pacific northwest (!). 2007Astro'sHurricane 18:54, 26 October 2008 (UTC) 18E.POLO Tropical Depression Eighteen-E Now a TD has developed, expected to become a TS soon. 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Would have been funny if we had "Marco" (Atlantic) and "Polo" (Pacific) active at the same time. -- 06:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Polo Yes!!! POLO!!!!! I thought I'd never get it! November in EPac is almost like December in the Atlantic. This is only the second time we've had Marco and Polo in the same season (1990). That is awesome. I can now call 2008 a completely satisfying season. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 06:20, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :The weird thing is, Polo is like Marco's twin brother. Polo is tiny! 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC)